Falling in Love Again
by Marie J.W
Summary: Complete: Serena and Darien have devorced but certain curcumstances put them back together again. Short Summary, I know, you'll just have to read it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Falling in Love Again  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Part: One  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Hello! I'm back! Ack, can you believe it? Heheh... probably. I got the   
internet connected in my home so I don't have to worry about sending it   
stories anymore! I didn't think it would be so easy but it was! I'm moved   
and everything is fine (except that fact that I don't have any furniture   
in my room ::Sigh::).   
Well, I hope you like this story! Read on...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"One, two, three, four, swing, swing..." Serena counted off as Zeff swung   
her around the room before pulling her to him. Serena's back bent   
backwards until her head was only three feet from the floor.  
"Mommy, can we go yet?" a four-year-old pink haired girl stood in front of   
her mothers view.  
With Zeff's help, Serena pulled herself back up strait, "Five more   
minutes, Rini, I promise."  
Rini wrinkled her nose, "You said that last time."  
Serena continued to dance with Zeff. Zeff was a tall handsome man of 25.   
He had silver hair and light green eyes.  
"Whoa..." Serena fell to the floor.  
"Ops, Sorry." Zeff smiled, "Did I do that?"  
Serena glared up at him, "Okay, I get the hint."  
Rini jumped up to her Mom, "We go now?"  
Serena nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Yeah, we go now."  
"Tell Mage I said 'hi'." Zeff walked to the side of the room to pick up his   
gym bag. Serena snorted, "Whatever." With Rini on her heels Serena grabbed   
her bag and walked towards to door.  
"Bye, bye, Zeff!" Rini waved at her older friend.  
Zeff winked at her before going back to his stuff.  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and   
round. The wheels on the bus go round and round ALL through the town!"   
Serena and Rini sang to a Kiddy tape in the car.  
Serena turned the tape off, "You want to get something at Dairy Queen?"   
Serena felt thirsty and drained. She majorly needed a sugar boost!  
"Yeah! Me get strawbearE" She squealed.  
Serena smiled and they turned into DQ's Driveway. They both ordered   
their favorite before pulling away. Serena licked carefully ate her   
fudge Sunday while driving. She thought back on her life. She had a   
daughter, a job, and her own apartment. Darien would be amazed by how   
far she's gotten on her own. Serena scowled at the thought of 'him'.   
He was the reason she was where she was now. Serena looked down at her   
daughter. She was still amazed Rini was with her! Yeah, several years   
ago Rini had seemed like more of a pest then any help but now that she   
'was' her daughter, now in the present, it took her breath away!  
Rini licked some ice cream off her hand and wrinkled her nose, "It keep   
falling off." She complained.  
Serena smiled and continued to their apartment.  
  
Ring, ring, ring..  
Serena picked up the phone, "Serena Tsukino here."  
"Serena! You will not believe what is one TV!" Mina's energetic voice   
squealed over the phone. Serena pulled the phone away and ran over to the   
TV, "What channel?"  
"Four."  
Serena switched it. Darien Chiba stood behind a podium talking to a group   
of Reporters. He looked professional and tired at the same time. Serena bet   
he stayed up all night coming up with this speech for this function."  
"What's he talking about?" She asked Mina who was still on the phone.  
"Something about building a place for kids in the Orphanage. It's like a   
school and a 'loving' home."  
Serena was happy that Darien was doing this. She knew how he felt   
about Orphanages.  
"Also he's throwing a big party in celebration after the building is   
built!" Mina's voice grew excited, "Do you think you're going to go?"  
"It's four hours away, Mina." Serena replied quietly, "I have a job."  
"Well I'm going. I heard that he's planning some good entertainment and   
there's going to be some contests!"  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, Mommy, who's that?" Rini came in and sat in front of the TV with her   
Mom. Serena panicked, "Mina?"  
"I know. I heard her. You have to tell her some time."  
"I can't."  
Rini tugged on Serena's sleeve, "Why is he standing in front of all   
those people?"  
Serena swallowed, "That's Darien Chiba, honey, he's telling people about   
his job."  
Rini giggled, "His glasses are falling off!"  
Serena looked at the TV and smiled. Darien looked so tired he didn't even   
seem to notice that his glasses had slipped.  
"Thanks for telling me, Mina. I have to go."  
"Sure." Mina sounded a little reluctant, "You have to tell her." She   
repeated.  
"I know." Serena hung the phone up and looked back at the TV. She sighed;   
her heart still ached for him. Serena felt tears come to her eyes but   
she quickly wiped them away. She was through crying over him!  
"Look." Rini held up a picture she drew.  
Serena gasped.  
It was a scribbled picture of a princess in a white and gold gown and a   
prince in a black prince suit. It was faintly drawn since she 'was' only   
four years old but she could tell exactly what it was.  
"Rini, where did you see this?"  
"In my dreams!" She said excitedly, "The lady told me a story. There is   
a princess on the Moon." She stated simply.  
Serena's mouth fell open before anger clouded her brain, "What lady,   
Rini?"  
Rini shrugged her shoulders.  
"What did she look like?"  
Rini thought for a second, "She was perdy with green hair." She wrinkled   
her nose before shrugging again.  
Serena steamed. Pluto! How dare she?! I was going to tell her myself! When   
I get my hands on her I'm gonna- Serena sighed. What? Tell her to bug off?   
It's not like I can kill the guardian of time.  
"It's very pretty, Rini. Why don't you go hang it up on the fridge."  
Rini beamed and ran off to the kitchen.  
Looks like I'm going to have to tell Rini 'something' or else Pluto might   
tell her all for me!  
A thought struck Serena. Wait a minute; Rini can't reach the top of the   
fridge! Serena jumped up.  
  
  
Four Months Later -  
  
"It's a good opportunity!" Zeff glared at Serena. Serena dipped her French   
Fries in the ketchup, "No, I won't do it."  
"Come on! It's for a good cause and there is going to be a good audience   
there. What is with you lately?"  
Serena glared at him again before looking down at her food, "I just don't   
feel up to it."  
"When you say that it means something's bothering you. Is there someone   
there you don't want to meet?"  
Serena looked up at him startled before looking away.  
"Who is it?" he asked sternly.  
"My ex."  
"I thought you said he lived in New York."  
"He did."  
"And now..."  
"He's in the state. His company is sponsoring the celebration." Serena   
didn't feel like eating anymore, "I can't do it, Zeff."  
"Does he know about Rini?"  
Serena didn't answer.  
"How could you?" Zeff's eyes narrowed, "He deserves to know what a great   
kid he has!"  
"He knows what a great kid he has! He just-" Serena stopped realizing   
how stupid that sounded to him. Darien 'knew' that Rini would exist but   
he never figured it out.  
The day he asked for a divorce was the day she found out she was pregnant.   
She was going to tell him but he broke his unsettling news first and she   
nearly died of his rejection! First he pushes her away because of a dream,  
then he leaves her in Tokyo for Collage, and then he divorces her. She knew   
she should have expected something like that. They had been fighting   
constantly for months before he brought it up. He was always working and   
she was staying home taking care of the house and his things. She wasn't   
the best homemaker, she knew, but she tried. And with Ray, Lita, Amy and   
Mina's help she became at least tolerable.  
Serena felt her lip quiver. She wasn't going to cry.  
  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this." Serena let her breath out nervously   
as she got ready to practice her routine with Zeff. They started out in a   
dance then they would end it with a song. Serena and Zeff were known world   
wide for their abilities. They're names were as one as the US saw it,   
Serena Tsukino & Zeff Amora.  
"Just don't think about it. He probably won't be there." Zeff put a hand on   
her waist before leaning over and starting the music. Serena made   
herself breathe evenly, "You're right, I'm just going to get myself   
stressed."  
They both counted silently to themselves before starting right on time.   
It was a fast song as he swung her around. She let go of him and he   
started singing "The is the song for broken hearted!" Serena teased him   
by motioning him with her figure to 'come here' with a devilish look on   
her face.  
"It's my life!" Zeff's deep voice filled the big gym room as he smiled at   
the pretty girl in front of him, "It's now or never! I ain't gonna   
live forever!"  
Serena danced around him seductively.  
The background music played on as the two danced and sung to each other,   
nailing down their routine.  
  
  
The Night of the Party -  
  
The white limo pulled up to the side of the Majestic, the place where   
Serena and Zeff would be performing. Zeff winked at her from across the   
limo, "Show time."  
Serena looked down at Rini nervously. Maybe she should have gotten Mage   
to baby-sit Rini after all.  
Rini picked some imaginary lint off her puffy white dress and hummed   
prettily to herself.  
The door opened and it was time for Serena to step out. Serena took a   
deep breath and stepped out of the limo, placing her high-heeled shoe   
onto the red carpet. A man took her hand to help her out of the limo.   
He smiled adoringly as she gave him a grateful smile. Zeff got out of   
the limo next. Camera's flashed and blinded them. Serena felt Rini step   
out of the limo and bump against the back of her leg, staying well out   
of sight. Serena had gone through reporters, newspapers, talk shows, etc,   
just to make sure Rini stayed out of the public eye.  
It took a lot of convincing to keep their mouths shut.  
  
They walked down the red carpet to the front doors. Hundreds of people   
crowded the huge room of tables. In the middle of the room there was a   
dance floor and just in front of the dance floor loomed a huge stage with   
ruby red curtains. Serena's breath was taken away, "It's amazing." It   
looked beautifully elegant.  
Rini pulled on her Mother's white dress, "Look at those sparkly things!"   
She pointed at the chandelier.  
Serena gasped before looking down at her daughter, "It's pretty, isn't   
it?"  
Zeff took Serena's arm and led her to a table for three. A man came and   
pulled Serena and Rini's chairs out. Rini giggled to the courteous action   
and Serena gave the man a bright smile. The man blushed and cleared his   
throat, "What will you start out with, Miss Tsukino?"  
Serena licked her lips as she glanced at the menu, "Uh, just water." Then   
she added, "For both of us."  
The man nodded and turned to Zeff. He ordered champagne.  
  
"Didn't I tell you it would be a good turn out?" Zeff straitened his bow tie.   
He was dressed in a fine black Tuxedo. He looked good in it despite his   
silvery hair. Serena, her self, wore a long white dress with spaghetti   
straps. Tiny flicks of diamonds graced the top of her dress as well as the   
hem of her skirt. Her hair was put up in her usual buns, soft ponytails   
trailed down her back and curled at the end. Diamond flicked flowers were   
wound around her golden buns, making her look angelic.  
Rini's hair was put up in buns shaped like cones and her short pink   
hair brushed her neck in soft curls.  
"I don't want water." Rini pouted all of a sudden.  
"Well that's what we're having." Serena ignored her daughter's complaint   
and took a closer look at the menu, "And yes, you were right." She   
answered Zeff.  
Zeff put on an overly proud look.  
Serena rolled her eyes before they brightened, "Ooo..." She breathed under   
her breath, "They have cinnamon rolls!"  
"I want some too!" Rini tried to look at the folded paper her mother   
held.  
Serena nodded, "Sounds good to me, but we'll have to wait until after   
dinner."  
Rini nodded and looked down at the china plate in front of her. Her   
eyes sparkled with amazement.  
"Don't look now Serena, but I think your Ex just walked in." Zeff leaned   
over and whispered.  
Serena stiffened. He was here.  
  
`````````  
  
Darien walked in with a beautiful woman on his arm. Her name was Terry   
Dunway. She was tall with long auburn hair and dark green eyes. She wore   
a long black dress with two long slits on each side of her dress and   
her neckline was cut low.  
Terry smiled brightly at the turnout, "This is so wonderful, Darling!"  
Darien smiled to himself. Now people would take notice to the wonderful   
lonely children in the dark orphanages. He saw lots of familiar people   
but a few remained a mystery. Exactly who had Terry invite anyway?  
There were very few children there, he noticed. Most were old enough   
where they didn't need a babysitter anymore.  
However, one child caught his attention. She was short and the top of   
her pink hair could barely be seen over the chair. Pink hair. He didn't   
think it was 'that' regular for children to have that color hair.  
As Terry led him over to their table he pushed the nagging thought away   
and sat down.  
As everyone began to settle down with their meals the Host of the   
evening appeared on stage, "Welcome everyone!" The man smiled down at the   
crowd, "My name is Leo Richard and I have the honor of being your host   
for tonight! To start this evening off I would like to thank   
Mr. Darien Chiba for his contributions to the LittleRidge Orphanage   
Fund." The spotlight blinded Darien as everyone clapped. "We now have   
a beautiful new building for orphans." He smiled and gave a short bow   
to Darien.  
"We would also like to thank Mr. Eric Magon for letting us use his   
beautiful building for our party tonight."  
Another round of applause went off as the spotlight hit the man in the   
face.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, we will start the night off with a Tea la Tea by   
the LittleRidge Senior Orcastra." He moved out of the way so the eighteen-  
year-old boys and girls could play.  
Everyone clapped excitedly.  
  
````````  
  
Serena ate her dinner in minutes and was already trying to pick at Zeff's   
food. Zeff gave her hand a gentle smack, "I'm warning you." He said,   
still keeping his eyes on his food.  
Serena wrinkled her nose and gave up. She looked down at Rini's plate,   
"Rini-"  
"My food." She glared at her Mom. Serena gave a small laugh, "Alright,   
alright, I get the hint."  
"Will there be anything else, Madam?"  
Serena whirled around, "Yes! I would like a cinnamon roll and a chocolate   
chip cheese cake."  
The man nodded and asked Zeff if he would like anything. Zeff shook his   
head and the man took off.  
"I want some too." Rini pleaded.  
"Not until you finish that."  
Rini looked down at her plate with distaste. She obviously liked the idea   
of desert better than dinner.  
  
The LittleRidge Orcastra ended their songs and bowed. Serena clapped her   
hands until they hurt. Rini stared at her Mom, "I think you didn't like   
funny songs."  
Serena stopped clapping, "I do to, I just... don't listen to it that   
often."  
Rini wrinkled her nose and went back to her food.  
  
"We will now hear from the Three Lights and then from Maggie Lawance."   
The Host bowed and left the stage again.  
Inside, Serena was ecstatic! They were here? She hadn't seen them in   
years! Serena could hardly hold still her in her seat, she wanted to go   
up and say hi but she knew it wouldn't be lady like at all.  
"Do you know them?" Zeff asked with amusement.  
Serena nodded, "They lived in Tokyo for a while."  
He nodded.  
Serena couldn't help but he entranced with their songs. Finally Saiya   
noticed Serena in the crowd. He remembered her from Tokyo and heard rumors   
that she was a great singer as well as a dancer.  
He motioned for her to come up.  
Serena's eyes went wide.  
"I think he wants-" Zeff didn't have time to finish. Serena jumped out of   
her chair and walked up to the stage as gracefully as she could without   
running.  
  
  
`````  
  
Darien's mouth dropped open as Serena walked swiftly up to the stage.   
Saiya smiled at her and took her hand. Where did she come from? He turned   
to look at Terry. Her eyes were excited.  
"Did you invite her?" he whispered.  
"Yes!" She whispered back excitedly, "Serena Tsukino and Zeff Amora are   
the greatest entertainment yet! Of course I would invite them!" She went  
back to staring enviously at Serena who was blushing on the stage.  
He heard about the couple but he never thought Serena was apart of it.   
Shoot.  
  
````  
  
"Sing with me..." Saiya whispered before the lyrics began again. Serena   
nodded and took another mike.  
Saiya started the song out,   
  
"What am I supposed to do   
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over."  
  
Serena joined him with her silvery voice,  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me."  
  
Serena stopped and let Saiya take over,  
  
"Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass   
I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why   
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
Serena joined once again with Saiya,  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name..." Saiya smiled at Serena despite the sad   
song,   
"...For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left   
Of my heart and soul."  
  
Saiya took over again,  
  
"Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over."  
  
Serena joined the song,   
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me..."  
  
Everyone burst into applause! Serena beamed and bowed with Saiya and   
his group. Zeff gave her a thumbs and Rini was clapping wildly with a   
cracking smile on her face.  
Serena exaggerated a curtsied for her daughter and Zeff and blew a kiss   
at Rini.  
Saiya leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You're going to have to   
introduce your family when I'm done."  
Serena blushed and nodded before kissing him lightly on the cheek and   
walking off the stage.  
  
  
``````  
  
Darien couldn't believe it! Where had she gotten a voice like that? As   
far as he could remember she sounded horrible! Her voice was screechy and   
too high but now...   
He watched Serena give Saiya a kiss before stepping off the stage.  
His eyes narrowed on Saiya. What 'had' he been teaching his girlfriend while   
he was gone to collage and 'how much' time did they really spend   
together?  
He let his intense gaze drop from Saiya to Serena. She sat down at a table   
of three. A man with silvery hair took her hand and kissed it as soon as she   
sat down. A little pink haired girl was smiling while holding a fork in   
her hand.  
Darien did a double take on the girl. She looked incredibly familiar.  
"Darien..." Terry put her hand on his, causing him to look at her, "I have   
to go to the ladies room, I'll be back." She kissed him on the cheek   
before standing up and leaving.  
Darien's attention went back to the threesome.  
  
````  
  
"You did great for not being prepared." Zeff smiled proudly at her.   
Serena blushed, "I had some practice..." Serena giggled, "A 'long'   
time ago. Gosh, I can't believe how old I am!"  
"Hey, if you're old what does that make me?" Zeff glared.  
"Ops?" Serena picked up her fork and started digging into her cheesecake.   
Rini watched her Mother place the creamy chocolate chip cheesecake on her   
tongue before closing her month with a sigh. Rini's mouth started to   
water, "Moooommmmy, I want some." She whined.  
Serena opened one eye to peak at her daughter's desperate face. She closed   
her eyes again savoring the taste.  
"Mommy." She nagged.  
Serena licked her lips and went in for another bite.  
"Mommy."  
Serena couldn't take it anymore. She sighed, giving in,   
"Alright."  
  
````  
  
Zeff smiled at his friend's antics. Sometimes Serena could really act   
childish. He looked around the room only to be caught by Serena's Ex gaze.   
He was staring opening at them. And now as Zeff looked strait at him.   
Darien matched his own gaze. Zeff lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He   
seemed like Serena's ex was mad about something.  
"I'll be back, Serena." He informed without even looking at her.  
"Sure. Just don't get lost." Serena wiped off some food that had fallen   
down Rini's chin.  
  
Zeff stood up and walked across the room. He stopped in front of Darien,   
"Hi, so you must be the famous Darien Chiba, um?" He didn't sit down; he   
only stood looking down at Darien with amusement.  
Darien didn't like the way he looked. He seemed to think something was   
funny.  
Darien nodded mutely.  
"Well, I'm Zeff Amora. I guess my partner and I will be dancing tonight."   
He tried to spark some interest.  
Darien looked up at Zeff wondering what his point was. "Sit."  
Zeff smiled and sat down across from him. The guy seemed smart but just   
not smart enough, "So what made you come up with the Orphanage thing?"  
"Didn't your partner tell you?" He asked bitterly.  
"Nope, she doesn't say much about you." He hinted.  
Darien raised an eyebrow in interest, "So you know we're divorced."  
Zeff shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah..." he sighed, as his sight drifted   
to Serena who was now eating her cheesecake again, "She doesn't talk about   
it a lot though." He looked at Darien with a laughing smile, "You really   
have to wiggle any and all information out of her. She's a stubborn girl."  
Darien looked over at Serena and the girl next to her, "Who's the little   
girl?"  
Zeff stiffened, "Why don't you ask her?"  
"I'm- oh my gosh, Zeff Amora!" Terry sat down across from him and   
leaned towards him, "Hi! I'm the one that sent out the invitations! I   
just want to say that I love your shows!" She held out her hand. Zeff   
shook it before kissing her lightly on the back of her hand.  
She sighed and slipped her hand away, blushing.  
Darien rolled his eyes. Terry could fall head over high of heels for   
anyone with a smile.  
"So... what brings you here?" She looked at Darien then back to Zeff,   
"What have you two been talking about?"  
Zeff raised an eyebrow at Darien then smiled graciously at Terry,   
"Just introducing myself." He stood up, "I better be getting back to   
my table, I just 'might' be missed, if I'm lucky." He winked at Terry   
before giving Darien a solid look. He turned and walked back over to   
his table.  
  
````  
  
An hour later Serena stood behind the stage fixing her white satin dress.   
It reached her feet, as it resembled the gown she would wear as   
Neo-Queen Serenity. She remembered thinking her future self was wearing   
a nightgown when she saw herself incased in a crystal. Serena giggled at   
her own childishness. What she was wearing certainly 'wasn't' a nightgown.   
It was an evening gown.  
"Ready?" Zeff came up next to her, fixing his white Tuxedo. He looked great   
in white she realized, as Serena looked him up and down, "Yep Ready."  
  
The Host came out on stage again, "Ladies and Gentleman, may I   
'finally' introduce you to Serena Tsukino and Zeff Amora!" He glided   
off the stage.  
"How come your name is first?" he hissed under his breath as they stepped   
out into the spotlight.  
"Because girls always go first." She hissed back.  
Serena gave a short curtsied and Zeff bowed. They turned towards each other   
as some soft music began. It was called 'This is the Night'; a very sweet   
melody that spoke of love, heartache and devotion.  
Serena waltzed with Zeff as they spun around the room. Her feet were light   
on the floor and their steps were even.  
Serena looked up into Zeff's eyes, putting herself into the music   
full heartedly.  
  
  
````  
  
Darien's eye traveled down Serena's figure on stage, from head to toe.   
She looked absolutely incredible. Her dress hugged her curves just right   
and her elegant hair swept down to her calves. Had her hair grown longer   
since they were married?  
Serena was staring lovingly up at Zeff.  
Jealousy, which he once thought was dormant, rouses up in his chest. Did   
she love him? His fists clenched before quickly going loose. Was he crazy?!   
He was not jealous of that man! There were several good reasons why he   
divorced her. He didn't need her.  
The couple on stage swayed together almost as if they were one.  
"I wish I could dance like that..." Terry sighed beside him. Her chin was   
prompt up with her hands and her elbows were on the table. She was   
staring dreamily at the scene before her.  
Darien turned away. He didn't want to see this.  
  
````  
  
The song ended. Serena and Zeff bowed before leaving the stage.  
  
Serena grabbed her bottled water and drank it down thirstily. Dancing   
took a lot of energy!  
"You don't have time. You need to get out of that get up." He took the   
bottle away from her and put it down, "Get dressed."  
Serena glared at him but ducked into the dressing room as told.  
Meanwhile Mrs. Richard, the host's wife, came out and sang a short song.  
  
Serena struggled with her outfit. She pushed her legs into her tight   
black pants and zipped up the back. She freaked out when she couldn't   
find her shirt! "Where did I put it?" She moved several articles out   
of the way.  
Zeff knocked on the door, "Come on."  
"I can't find my shirt!" She yelled.  
Zeff rolled his eyes, "Well find something!"  
Serena glared at the door before finally looking down and finding it   
under a box. She pulled it out and slipped the tight black shirt over   
her head. It fit her curves perfectly. She quickly took her hair out   
and brushed her figures through it before pulling it back in a low   
ponytail with a black scrunchy.  
"We're going to make Mrs. Richard look like a geek if we don't get   
out there." He warned.  
Serena flung the door open and ran over to the curtains. She slipped   
out her black boots. They blended in with her pants so all you could   
see was the high heels on her feet.  
Mr. Richard looked relieved when he saw them standing ready at the   
entrance. He quickly introduced them again and the crowd broke out   
clapping.  
  
`````  
  
Darien was firm in his decision. He was not going to let his emotions   
run away with him just because Serena looked more like a... woman now.   
It was ridicules. However, at several gasps from the ladies as well as   
the men Darien turned to look at what caught their undivided attention.   
His heart stopped. He couldn't breathe and he felt sick all of a sudden.  
WHAT WAS HIS EX WIFE DOING ON A STAGE LOOKING LIKE THAT?! He would have   
marched right up there and dragged her off stage if it weren't for Terry's   
hand on his arm. He glared daggers at Serena. Was this some kind of sick   
joke?  
  
````  
  
Serena and Zeff made it to the middle of the stage as the music started   
off. Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around Zeff's neck with an innocent   
look on her face.  
Zeff smiled down at her before frowning as Serena pushed him away.  
Green and red light flashed down at him as he swiftly turned to the   
audience, "This ain't a song for the broken-hearted. No silent prayer   
for the faith-departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd.   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud!" His deep voice echoed around the room as he   
stopped all of a sudden.  
Serena stood to the side, watching him stand in the spotlight with a   
knowing smile on her face.  
  
"It's my life. It's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want   
to live while I'm alive..."  
  
"It's my life..." Serena's smooth voice caressed his for a second.  
  
He looked back at her, "My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie   
said I did it my way. I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!"  
  
  
Serena walked up to him with a teasing look.  
  
"This is for the ones who stood their ground." Zeff walked backwards away   
from Serena, "For Tommy and Gina who never backed down. Tomorrow's   
getting harder make no mistake. Luck ain't even lucky. Got to make   
your own breaks..."  
  
Serena pouted at Zeff's reluctance.  
  
Zeff started the main part of the song again as Serena continued tease   
him with her eyes and her looks.  
  
"It's my life and it's now or never, 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever.   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
  
Serena whispered, "It's my life..."  
  
"My heart is like an open highway." Zeff and Serena circled each other,   
"Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm   
alive, 'Cause... it's my... life!" Their head dropped loose as the   
lights went out.  
  
Terry stood up breathless as she clapped, "That was wonderful!" She leaned   
over and whispered to Darien who was scowling openly. Terry didn't notice   
it though and continued to clap and shake her head in amazement.  
  
Serena and Zeff were breathing hard when the lights went back on. They   
bowed and smiled.  
  
Serena and Zeff went back stage and dressed back into the clothes they came   
in before coming back to their seats where Rini was... and surprisingly   
Mina too.  
"You were great, Serena! If I didn't know better I would think you guys   
were a couple!" Mina hugged her friend before settling down.  
"Thanks. When did you get here?"  
"Oh, I came with Andrew, believe it or not." She giggled, "I think he   
went looking for Darien or something. Rini says that you are still going   
to sing one more song, Serena."  
Serena nodded, "Yep."  
"What?"  
"Surprise..." She smiled evilly.  
Mina sighed, "Fine, be that way."  
  
````  
  
A hand landed on Darien's shoulder, startling him out of his deep   
thoughts. Andrew laughed, "A little jumpy, are we?" He sat down across   
from Darien and Terry.  
Terry gave him an annoyed look before ignoring him.  
"So, did you see that song Serena did with Zeff, talk about hot!" Andrew   
teased. Darien rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
"Awe, I'm hurt. I came to check out your wonderful celebration... that   
you're obviously not having a good time at." Andrew peered at him, "Am   
I right?"  
"I'm fine." He snapped.  
"Whoa! A little on the edge... um?" Andrew's eyes brightened, "This   
isn't because your ex wife just got up on stage with skin tight pants   
on, is it?"  
Darien gave Andrew a warning look before standing up, "I need some   
air."  
  
Andrew chuckled to himself. So Darien's a little jealous. Andrew looked   
over to see Terry looking at him.  
"So, what do you and Darien do for fun?"  
She snorted at him before looking away again. Andrew laughed. He never   
liked her much anyway.  
  
`````  
  
"Mommy, I need to go." Rini looked up at Serena.  
"Hey, Zeff hold down the fort, okay?" Zeff gave her a mock solute,   
"Yes, sir."  
Serena smiled and took Rini's hand.  
Serena waited by the mirror while Rini was in the stall. Serena looked   
over her face. She defiantly didn't look as young as she used too. There   
was one time she was sure there was more light in her eyes and her skin   
was defiantly more smooth. Serena sighed and turned around. Looking at   
her self only made her depressed.  
Rini came out and Serena held Rini up to the sink to wash her hands,   
"Mommy, can Zeff watch Looney Tunes with me tomorrow?"  
Serena smiled, "I don't think so, honey." She pulled a towel out and   
dried Rini's hands, "Maybe he can come over and watch Beauty and the   
Beast with you sometime after lunch, if he wants."  
Rini thought for a second before smiling, "Okay but I want to watch   
Peter Pan, not Beautie and the Beast."  
Serena nodded and they excited the restroom.  
Just as they rounded the corner Serena bumped into someone. Rini looked   
up when they stopped suddenly, "Hey! You're the man that was on TV!"   
She squealed.  
Serena went pale as she looked up at Darien. She hadn't seen him in four   
years!  
Darien lifted an eyebrow at the young girl, "On TV?"  
"Oh, she means she saw you giving your speech for the Orphanage four   
months ago." Serena hurriedly replied before her daughter said too much.  
Rini nodded, "Mo-"  
Serena quickly covered Rini's mouth, "Well, it was nice to see you, Darien."   
She started pulling Rini away when Darien lightly grabbed her arm. He looked   
at her then down at the three year old at her feet, then back at her again.   
He wasn't sure if he was right or not but he had a sinking feeling that he   
was right.  
"Rini?" he asked.  
Rini smiled, "He knows my name, Mommy!"  
Serena went white, sheet white, as realization dawned on Darien's face.  
"Honey, can you go back to Zeff on your own?" Serena asked without looking   
at her daughter.  
Rini looked at her Mother than at the strange man, "Uh hu."  
"Can you please go now? I need to talk-" Before she could finish Rini   
bounced off. She really didn't like the atmosphere that lay heavily between   
the two.  
  
Serena hurried to explain before Darien got upset, "I was planning to tell   
you, I just didn't... couldn't find the time-"  
"How old is she?" His eyes were distant.  
Serena was surprised he wasn't yelling at her, "Uh, three."  
Darien took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me?" He voice had   
turned threatening.  
Serena swallowed hard, "I... oh, I don't know! I was afraid!   
I didn't..." Serena felt tears come to her eyes. She pushed them back  
angry with herself and for him making her emotions crumble, "You don't   
deserve her!" She yelled before quickly covering her mouth with her   
hands, her eyes wide. I can't believe I just said that!  
Darien's head snapped up, "What?"  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean that." Serena backed away, "I can't talked   
to you right now." Serena turned and fled.  
Darien watched her go. He felt anger, madness, hate, love, guilt, and   
several other emotions he hadn't used since the day he met Serena.  
What was she doing to him?  
  
`````  
  
Serena ran out of the building. The parking lot was silent and the   
reporters had finally gone. Serena sat on the steps, "Stupid, stupid,   
girl, you should have told him. Now he's going to be mad... (sniff),   
horrible... (sniff) and he'll hate you forever." She let the tears come.   
It felt good to let her self cry. Her shoulders shook with the intensity   
of it and her mascara was running down her face.  
"Serena?"  
Serena's head popped up. She quickly held back the a sob and did her best   
to wipe any trace of crying away, "Y...yes?"  
Saiya stepped down the steps and sat down next to her,   
"What happened?"  
Serena felt like crying all over again but held back, "Darien-   
He found out about Rini."  
"Rini?"  
Serena mentally smacked herself, "Rini's my daughter... and Darien's.   
We got divorced four years ago. He didn't even know I was pregnant and   
I didn't tell him." Serena croaked out the last part, "I didn't tell   
him... I was so scared that Rini would take one look at Darien and   
leave me too. I'm so selfish." Serena buried her face in her lap.  
She felt Saiya's hand on her back, "Take it easy... I don't think   
that's a selfish thought... but... you are right, you should have   
told him."  
"That's what Mina and Zeff said." She mumbled, "I'm such a horrible   
and bad mother!"  
Saiya broke out laughing.  
Serena lifted her head, "Is it really that funny?"  
He shook his head and smiled, "Serena you may have been klutzy, lazy   
and a little air headed but I never had the impression that you would   
ever be a bad mother when the time came. In fact, I thought the opposite."   
He smiled sweetly before looking up at the stars, "Let me ask you   
some questions. Do you love Rini?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to protect her and do you protect her?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you cherish her?"  
"Yeah..." Serena finally figured out where he was going with this,   
"But, Saiya, I kept her from her Father. How horrible is that?"  
"She's three, she'll get over it. But you know, she's still young   
enough to fix it."  
Serena brightened, "Yeah and-" Her face fell, "What about Darien.   
His voice was so cold..." Serena shivered, "So distant."  
Her mind faded out as she went back to the past.  
  
"I can't go with you to the shrine, Serena. I have papers to fill out   
and a meeting to go to tonight." Darien ran his fingers through his   
hair and sifted through his brief case, "What happened to that speech   
I had?" He ignored his wife as she stood to the side of him.  
"Darien, you've been working all month practically day and night.   
It wouldn't hurt to go out for just one night, would it."  
"Yes, it would." He snapped.  
Serena reeled at his chilling voice, "Darien..." She almost whimpered.  
"What?" His cold blue eyes stared at her with such... annoyance that   
Serena burst out crying. She had 'never' seen his eyes look that cold,   
never! Not even when he broke up with her!  
Darien stood up and grabbed his brief case, "I'm going out." He slammed   
the door behind him.  
  
"Serena."  
She jumped, "Wha...?"  
"Are you okay? You spaced out there."  
Serena took in a shivering breath, "I'm fine... thanks for talking to me."   
She gave him a bitter smile before standing up.  
Saiya watched Serena walk back into the Majestic.  
"What did you do to her, Darien?"  
  
``````  
  
"Mommy, Zeffie is being mean!" Rini quickly ran up to her Mother as   
Serena approached the table.  
"What did you say now?" Serena sat down next to him and pulled Rini   
up in her lap.  
Zeff put on his angel face, "I didn't do a thing."  
Serena rolled her eyes and gave him 'the look'.   
Rini smiled proudly at Zeff.  
Zeff gave her a playful glare before answering Serena, "I just said her   
hair looked like cotton candy."  
Serena held back a smile, "Well, don't do it again."  
"Yeah!" Rini crossed her arms with a frown on her face.  
Serena looked up at the sound of a whistle. The stage manager waved at   
her, signaling her that she needed to get back stage.  
"Here, take Rini." She kissed Rini on the cheek before handing her to   
Zeff. Serena walked to the backstage door.  
"Hey, Cotton-"  
"Mommy said no!" She glared at him.  
He gave her a big smile.  
  
  
"You have five minutes." He informed.  
Serena nodded and headed back to the dressing rooms.  
  
````  
  
"There you are, Darling!" Terry took his hand as he sat down. Darien   
barely even looked at Terry; his mind was jumbled with thoughts of Serena...   
and his child. Rini. He took a deep breath. She was here, now, in this   
time. Memories of taking Rini to the store, hanging out at his apartment,   
and going to the playground came to his mind.  
Rini was attached to him then, but now, she didn't even know him! How   
could Serena do this to him?! Why couldn't she tell him? If he knew that   
she was pregnant he wouldn't have divorced her.  
Darien ran his fingers through his hair. What kind of monster was he   
becoming?  
Serena didn't deserve how he treated her. He was struck with a ton of   
guilt.  
He looked at Terry's face. She was staring at Zeff, who was sitting with   
his daughter, all starry eyed. Terry wasn't at all like Serena. As far   
as he remembered Serena only had eyes for him. He would often catch her   
staring at him when she didn't think he was looking. She didn't deserve   
him at all.  
The lights went out and the spotlights went on. Darien focused his   
attention on the stage. A figure stood in the middle of the spotlight  
wearing a pink dress. The girls head was down as her lose long blonde   
hair flowed over her face.  
The room was silent.  
"This is a surprise!" Terry squealed under her breath,   
"I love surprises!"  
The girl was obviously Serena there was no mistaking. The beautiful   
blonde lifted her head as the lights turned blue, making her dress   
look purple,  
  
  
"What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over..."  
  
Serena eyes were soft, sad and haunted, as if she was remembering   
something while she sang. Her voice sounded sweet by sorrowful.   
Darien felt like running, running from her heartbreak!   
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass   
I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why   
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left   
Of my heart and soul."  
  
Serena felt hot tears fall down her face. She didn't mean to cry! She   
shouldn't be crying! She looked over at Darien and saw the raw emotion   
on his face. He hated himself. No, she didn't want that! Did she? Serena's   
lip quivered as she went on. She didn't know what she wanted.  
  
"Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me..."  
  
The room was silent, strangely silent. The applause, no whistles, no   
smiles... only tears of heartfelt suddenness.  
Serena hated this silence. It was as if everyone knew how she felt now.   
That her heart had been broken. That her heart was still broken. And that   
she still loved the one that broke it.  
Serena tried to smile but her face hurt too much. She only felt like   
breaking down right there on the stage but she knew she couldn't.  
Finally a small clap echoed through out the room.  
Serena looked down and over to see Rini at her table, clapping her hands   
and looking strait at her. Rini. Soon the whole room broke out into   
applause!  
Serena smiled gratefully at her daughter.  
'Thank you!' She mouthed. Sometimes she wondered how much her daughter   
knew about her by just looking at her face. Did she know how terrible she   
felt? Did she know how hard she tried? Did she know that she loves her?  
Serena curtsied and walked off the stage.  
  
Darien sat in his chair, unmovable. He wasn't sure what happened but he   
knew her song touched the whole room, by her confession. Once again he   
was asking himself 'What kind of monster am I?'.  
  
````  
  
It was almost midnight. People were dancing on the floor between the tables   
in front of the stage. Young as well as old couples looked charming as they   
held on to each other with love in their eyes. Darien once danced with me   
like that. She thought sadly. Her eyes blurred as her mind took her to the   
past.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." Darien whispered into her hair. His bangs fell   
over his forehead, tickling her cheek. Serena giggled and moved away from   
his soft bangs. She brushed them back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His   
eyes went dreamy before she purposely stepped on his foot. He came to life   
and glared down at her with a smile on his face, "That's the third time   
you've stepped on my foot."  
  
  
That memory quickly faded as a more depressing memory came to mind.  
  
"I don't know 'how' I fell in love with you!" Darien walked swiftly to   
his drawer and pulled out his clothes.  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Serena already had tears falling down her   
face, "Just because I finally tell you how I feel about your work-"  
"Don't even start on that, Serena." He whirled on her pointing his finger   
in her face, "Don't even say the word 'work'. We had two entirely   
different opinions on it and yours doesn't even count! You don't know   
what it's like to work!" With that he threw his clothes in his suitcase.  
Serena glared at him, "Just because I never had a job to go to everyday   
doesn't mean I don't know the value of work! I have to work my buns off   
battling against the Nega-Verse! You have no right to say that!"  
Darien just shook his head as he continued to pack. Serena yelled at   
him, screamed at him, cried for him; she was so afraid he would leave   
forever. She had to find a way to keep him there. However, he left anyway.   
And the next week the divorce papers came in the mail.  
  
"...watching me! He's just staring! Mom!" Rini grabbed her Mother's arm,   
trying to get her attention.  
"Huh?" Serena snapped out of it, "What did you say, honey?" She looked down   
at her daughter.  
"I 'said' that TV man over there keeps watching me. I want to go home."  
Serena followed Rini's finger to Darien who sat down next to a beautiful   
women. He was staring at Rini.  
Serena bit her lip as Darien's attention shifted to her.  
She looked away, "Rini, I want you to pay attention to me." Serena took a   
deep breath, "That man over there, his names 'Darien Chiba', he's your   
father."  
Rini stared up at her Mom with a crease in her forehead.  
"He's your Daddy, honey, and he's just worried about you." Serena   
desperately wished she was doing the right thing.  
Rini finally looked at Darien with curiosity, "I have a daddy?"  
Serena nodded helplessly.  
"Can you go over to him and say hello?" Serena asked. She didn't 'want'   
Rini to talk to her father; she wanted to take her home where things would   
be safe, where Rini would always be 'her' daughter. She had a deep fear in   
the back of her mind that Darien would take her away and Rini would   
lovingly, willingly go and that she would never look back.  
Rini looked up, hesitant at first, "Can you go with me?"  
Serena swallowed. No. She couldn't do that. Serena shook her head.  
Rini frowned but nodded bravely, "Okay." She walked strait and   
determined towards her father.  
I hope I'm doing the right thing.  
  
`````  
  
Darien watched Rini walk towards him with her head held high. Terry   
barely glanced at the girl before standing up and taking off to talk   
to Saiya.  
"My name is Rini." She started as soon as she stood before him.  
"I know." Darien gave her a hesitant smile, "Do you know who I am?"  
Rini nodded.  
Darien felt uncomfortable, like meeting an old friend from the past that   
now has memory loss. Darien looked past the girl to Serena. She sat with   
her back towards them staring at her empty plate.  
He took a deep breath, "What do you know about me?"  
Rini cocked her head to one side, "You were on TV."  
Darien frowned. Great. The only thing she knew about him was that he was   
once on TV. Wonderful influence you have, Darien. He chided himself.  
"Whoa, kid, does your Mom know you're over here." Andrew came up behind   
Darien and squatted down next to Rini.  
"Mommy said to come over and talk to... daddy." She hesitated.  
Andrew was defiantly shocked. He looked at Serena who was now looking at   
them with worry evident in her eyes. He looked back at Rini, "So, what do   
you think of him so far?" Andrew glanced up at Darien.  
Rini twisted her mouth as she put on a thoughtful expression, "He's old   
and he's strange. He was on TV."  
Andrew nodded slowly. Okay... that went well...  
"Andrew you're not helping." Darien said.  
Andrew looked at his long time friend and then at Rini. He should let   
them figure this out on their own. He stood up strait, "Good luck." He   
gave Darien a smile before leaving the two alone.  
"So..." Darien breathed out.  
Rini pulled herself up on the chair where Terry once sat, "How come you   
my Daddy?"  
Darien blinked.  
"Because... huh..." Gosh what kind of question was that? "I was married   
to your Mommy once."  
Rini took that in with some confusion, "How come you're not with her   
now?"  
Darien looked at Serena who quickly looked away. Well, she wasn't going   
to be any help.  
"Rini..." Darien leaned towards her, "Your Mommy and I can't be together.   
But I want you to know that even though I wasn't with you since the   
beginning... I love you more than anything." Darien watched for her   
reaction.  
Rini was silent as she stared at him, "Can I give you a hug?"  
Darien's mouth broke into a smile, "Of course."  
Rini scooted off her chair. Darien picked her up and gave her a hug. It   
felt so good to hug his daughter! His daughter! Rini. Darien felt tears   
come to his eyes. He missed four years of her life! Four blessed years!   
He looked at Serena again. This time she didn't look away. She had tears   
falling down her cheeks as she watched them silently. How could she take   
four years away from him?  
  
`````  
  
"Zeff... I'm going to loose her." Serena whispered.  
"No you won't. She loves you, Serena." Zeff picked up a fork and twirled   
it around his fingers.  
"You don't understand." Serena glared at Zeff tears still streaming down   
her cheeks, "She... she will always love her father more than me and she   
would do anything for her father. She's daddy's little girl."  
"She just met him."  
Serena gave a shuttering sigh, "That doesn't matter."  
Zeff stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about?  
"Excuse me." Serena stood up, leaving Zeff confused.  
  
Darien's going to want Rini. Serena thought to herself on the way to   
the restrooms. She didn't dare look back at Rini and her father. It hurt   
to see them together. It shouldn't hurt she knew but it did. The question   
is, am I willing to let Darien have her?  
  
Serena was about to open the door to the Women's restroom when her foot   
slipped out from under her. She let out a scream before her head hit the   
damp floor with a thump.  
  
  
````  
  
"Mommy..." Rini climbed down from Darien's lap. Darien watched Rini start   
run off. Darien got up and followed his daughter.  
"Rini." He tried to call her back but she wouldn't listen. Where was she   
going?  
"Mommy!"  
Darien rounded the corner to find Rini on her knees by her unconscious   
Mother. Darien quickly knelt down beside her as well and checked Serena's   
pulse and forehead. She was unconscious but she was breathing just fine.   
Darien looked around for anyone familiar to Serena but Zeff nor Saiya   
were around.   
"Mommy, wake up!" Rini shook her Mother's shoulder.  
Darien took Rini's hands, "She's fine. She just fell asleep." Darien let   
go of Rini and stood up. He went past the restrooms and looked over   
the ballroom. Someone had already started singing again and several people   
were dancing.  
Darien walked back to Serena. What was he going to do with her? He knew   
she wouldn't be easy to wake up.  
So, without a second thought he knelt down and picked her up. She was   
light just as he expected. I hope no one misses her too much.  
  
`````  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly. Her head was beating wildly in her ears   
as she struggled to get a grip on her surroundings. Where was she? This   
place certainly wasn't the Majestic.  
"...thanks, I'll have her back by tomorrow." A familiar deep voice   
spoke. Serena's eyes widened in disbelief. Her eyes shifted around   
looking for 'something' familiar! However, the room was totally foreign   
to her.  
Footsteps sounded behind the couch she was laying on.  
She saw Darien's black head of hair come into view. She quickly scrambled   
off the couch almost hitting her back on the coffee table.  
"You're awake." He pointed out the obvious.  
Serena backed away from Darien. Why had he taken her here? Did he have it   
in for her? Was he going to threaten her? Stupid, Darien's not like that!   
Never the less, Serena pushed herself as far away from Darien as possible   
as she looked around for an escape.  
"You're going to hurt your self." He circled around the couch.  
"Stay right there!" Serena yelled, "What am I doing here?"  
Darien stopped, "I think you slipped on a wet tile. I brought you to   
my apartment. I didn't know what else to do with you."  
"You didn't know what else to do with me?" Serena's eyes went wide, "You   
leave me alone. I was just fine! I would've woken up or something."   
Serena pushed herself up on her knees and gripped the coffee table behind   
her. Her head still throbbed making her a bit unsteady.  
"I'm sure the press would love that story. Serena Chiba slips in front of   
the women's restroom."  
Serena glared at him, "Serena Tsukino, remember?"  
Darien cleared his throat, "Rini is sleeping on my bed in the other room.   
You can join her if you want. I'll sleep on the couch."  
Serena's mouth fell open, "I will do no such thing! We are leaving tonight.   
I just need to call Zeff."  
"I just finished talking to him. He thinks it's a good idea for you to   
stay here."  
"Oh, I bet he does!" Serena hauled herself up to a standing position.   
Her balance was a bit off and she wavered. Darien stepped forward.  
"I told you to stay there." Serena held a hand out, warning him to stay   
back.  
Darien glared at her, "I'm not going to stand here and let you fall."  
"Why not?" Serena snapped before looking away. She couldn't believe   
herself. Why was she letting her feeling get the control?  
"Serena."  
"No, I don't want to hear it." Serena sighed, "If Zeff won't pick us up   
then you'll have to drive-" Serena stopped. Drive them where? They were   
staying in a hotel. Well then he could take them there! "...to the hotel."  
Darien shook his head, "Go to sleep, Serena."  
"I won't sleep in your bed!" Serena crossed her arms, still looking away   
from him.  
"Now you're being childish."  
Serena ignored him. She was not going to sleep in his bed and go through   
slow torcher. She knew what his bed smelled like and the memories it   
would bring! No, she was not going to put herself through that!  
In an instant Darien had her in his arms. Serena squealed and tried to   
push him away, "Put me down, you baka!"  
"Speaking Japanese again, are we Serena?"  
"Ahhgg!" Serena pushed at him again. Darien entered his room, "Now be   
quiet. Rini is sleeping."  
Serena glared at him but shut her mouth and stopped protesting.  
Darien lowered her onto the bed next to Rini who was tucked under the   
thick blue covers.  
"Shh..." He put a finger to his lips.  
Serena glared at him, "I won't stay here." She whispered.  
Darien moved back. Serena sat up causing Darien to push her back down   
again, "You need your sleep."  
"I don't want sleep! I have a headache, my bones hurt and I won't be able   
to sleep in this bed anyway so just drive us home!" Serena whispered.  
"Why not? There's nothing wrong with it."  
Serena's face crumbled, "Just take us home... please?" Her voice was meek   
and tired.  
"No."  
Serena glared at him, "I swear, if you don't drive us home I'll walk!"  
Darien pushed Serena over. Serena protested as he pushed her over more   
towards Rini. He lay down next to her on his side.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed.  
"Singing you to sleep."  
Serena blew some stray strands of hair out of her face, "You can't sing."   
She pointed out.  
"Then I'll just do this." He started stroking his finger in-between her   
eyes. Serena looked at him funny, "Just what is that supposed to do?"  
"Calm you do and make you go to sleep."  
"As if!" Serena crossed her arms over her chest but she didn't make him   
stop. His finger went up and down between her eyes and up to her   
forehead, softly and steadily. Against Serena's will her eyes started   
to shut.  
"I won't stay... here..." Serena protested wearily.  
  
````  
  
Darien watched Serena's eyes close against her will as he continued to   
stroke her forehead. She was such an angel when she slept. He smiled   
lightly at her still form. Serena's breathing became even, signaling   
him that she was fast asleep. He took his hand away and put it at his side.   
His eyes scanned over her face. She didn't look a day older to him. She   
was still beautiful and serene. Her pink lips still look venerable as they   
were set in a relaxed pout.  
Beautiful, gorgeous, angel...  
  
  
- To Be Continued -  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
This was originally going to be a one parter but it ended up being too long   
so it will be a two parter. I hope you liked it so far! Ja ne!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	2. Part Two

Title: Falling in Love Again  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Part: Two  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics/  
  
Well, this is the last part. It's short but it will have to do. I had   
fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it. Read on...  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Three Days Later -  
  
"He wants to have visitation rights!" Serena paced the half the gym, "I   
knew this would happen!"  
"He deserves visitation rights. I don't know what you're so upset about."   
Zeff sat on a bench polishing his dance shoes.  
"If it were only that." Serena sighed, "It may start out as visitation   
rights but then it will 'end' in war, he'll want Rini." Serena stopped   
and stared down at Zeff, "Didn't you already polish your shoes?"  
"Not this one."  
Serena plopped down next to him, "Zeff, I can't handle this!"  
"That's because you're still crazy over the guy."  
"Crazy is not the word for it." Serena buried her face in her hands, "He's   
so dang frustrating! He acted so sweet... and then he does this!" Serena   
stood up, "He's playing some kind of game again; I just know it! But this   
time, he's out for blood!"  
Zeff rolled his eyes.  
Serena spun on him, "Don't give me that look!"  
"How is it that you can forget a million things at once then with your   
back turned you know what I'm doing?" Zeff stopped polishing his shoes   
and looked at Serena with a curious frown.  
Serena cleared her throat and turned around, "Just a gift I guess." More   
than a gift. Stupid powers! Sometimes she used them without even   
thinking, especially when she is mad or upset!  
She had slipped up too many times with Zeff.  
  
`````  
  
"Mommy, how come Daddy doesn't like you?" Rini asked as Serena buttoned   
Rini's overalls.  
"He likes me..." Serena replied, "He just likes you better."  
Rini seemed thoughtful, "Is that good?"  
Serena stopped her work and looked up at her daughter, "That's good."  
Rini smiled.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
"Now you better behave and don't say talk about your Mother when you're   
with him, okay?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's rude."  
The doorbell rang again.  
Rini tore away from her Mom and ran to the door. She reached up and twisted   
the doorknob. Serena followed her daughter to the door. She reached the   
entryway just as Darien walked in.  
"Hello." He gave Serena a short smile before squatting down and putting   
one hand on either side of Rini's waist, "Ready to go?"  
Rini nodded, "Mommy put my shoes on and everything!"  
Darien smiled and picked Rini up. He turned to Serena; "I'll bring her back   
by three."  
Serena nodded.  
Darien looked past Serena to her small but cheery apartment. A off white   
couch sat in front of a simple TV. Pillows were on the floor that matched   
the couch (Rini had obvious been bouncing on the couch).  
Stuffed animals littered the floor and some clay dough sat in the corner of   
the entryway on the tiled floor.  
Serena blushed, having being caught at such a messy apartment.  
"Well, if you're going to go, you better go now." Serena practically pushed   
them out the door.  
Darien laughed, "Don't worry, Serena. I like it." And with that he walked   
down the hall.  
Serena shut the door.  
How was she going to get through these visits?  
  
`````  
  
"Mommy, the lady in my dreams said she knew you." Rini looked up at her   
Mother from her bed. Serena looked away, "What else did the lady say?"  
"She said you had something to say."  
Serena nodded and looked at her daughter, "Mommy, is going to tell you the   
story of Daddy and I, okay?"  
Rini nodded enthusiastically.  
Serena sat on the end of Rini's bed, "Lay down." She pulled the covers over   
her daughters form, "Now, it all started on the Moon."  
"The lady told me that story!"  
Serena nodded, "Did she tell you what happened after the Moon?"  
Rini shook her head.  
"Okay." Serena took a deep breath, "It started when it I was fourteen..."  
  
`````  
  
Darien sighed and slipped his glasses off before rubbing his eyes. Work   
was getting tiring. He remembered a time when all he could think of was   
work. Now days he just couldn't keep his mind on it. It seemed like he   
lived off of work and it was starting to ware on him. He wanted to do   
something different. He smiled, remembering his day with Rini. They went   
to the park and then the fair. She reminded him of Serena, always so   
energetic and willing to do anything exciting.  
It was nice to get his mind off work and just relax. When was the last time   
he actually did that?  
Darien frowned. He remembered. He and Serena went to a concert for his work   
but then ended up ditching it and ending up in the park. He remembered   
racing across the park chasing Serena since she insisted they play tag. Her   
long white dress flowed behind her. Her white high heels came off in her run   
and her hair came out. Of course, he didn't notice a lot of this until   
he finally caught her. He always caught her; he wasn't sure if she let him   
or if he actually gained speed in the end but he would always catch her.  
Her face was radiant in the moonlight and her cheeks were flushed a   
healthy pink. She was an angel.  
Even being married she excited him. Her lips still looked enticing and her   
eyes still held his soul. They kissed well into the night.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, you're client is on the phone." Mrs. Tan stood in the doorway.  
Darien started. His mind was so focused on the past and 'that' one moment   
he totally forgot where he was. He cleared his throat; "I'll take it in   
here."  
His secretary nodded and left.  
Darien sat himself up strait, "Last time I let myself daydream." He answered   
the phone.  
  
````  
  
A song played on the radio in Serena's living room. Serena and Mina   
were having a girl's night together. They were dancing around the living   
room, jumping on the couch (for once) and moving their hips.  
Mina giggled and twisted down then backed up again.  
Serena moved to some of her old favorite dance steps and mixed it in   
with nonsense.  
Someone knocked on the door but that went unheard over the radio. Serena   
jumped up on the couch and started singing with the lyrics.  
  
"Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me!"  
  
Serena jumped off the couch. Mina linked arms with Serena. Both of them sang   
to the parts of the song they knew, putting their heads together.  
  
"Ooh, the way you love me!"  
  
"Me... Me... Me...!" Serena added.  
  
"Well, it looks like you two have had a lot of sugar."  
  
Serena's head snapped over the entryway where Darien stood looking   
quite amused. Serena quickly pulled her robe around her; "You can't just   
come in here uninvited!"   
Mina tied her robe and walked over to Darien, "Do you want some chocolate   
chip cookies? Lita left them here yesterday."  
"MINA!" Serena hissed.  
"What?"  
"He's leaving. He can't stay here."  
Darien raised an eyebrow at Serena who was still clutching her robe, "What   
are you trying to hide Serena?"  
Serena blushed and glared at him, "Did you come here for something?"  
"Rini left this in my car." He held up a small backpack.  
"Oh." Rini was looking for that.  
"Is Rini up?"  
"No, it's past ten." Serena informed, "You'll have to talk to her next   
week."  
Darien looked past Mina to Rini's room.  
Mina watched Darien sympathic eyes.  
"Don't even think about it Mina." Serena walked around the couch to   
the entryway, "Thank you for returning that but you can't come here whenever   
you want, it has to be scheduled."  
Darien looked down at her. He didn't say anything but there was something   
in his eyes that scared her. His eyes were soft and unreadable. What was   
he thinking?  
"I'll see you next week." He gave Mina a small smile before opening the   
door and shutting it behind him.  
Serena leaned against the back of the couch exhausted all of a sudden,   
"I'm tired Mina, let's get some sleep."  
  
``````  
  
Weeks later:  
  
Serena stared around the restaurant where Darien and Rini sat with her.   
Darien or rather Rini had convinced her to join the two for lunch. Serena   
felt uncomfortable sitting next to Darien. Rini insisted she sit across   
from them instead of by her Mother or Father; she wanted to sit by   
herself.  
"So, what did you learn in school today?"  
Rini smiled and sat on her knees so she was higher up, "We colored lots   
of pictures!"  
"Really? What did you color?"  
Serena wasn't really listening to their conversation. She was trying to   
figure out how to get out of this situation.  
"Serena!" Andrew waved at her from the line he was in.  
Serena smiled and waved him over. He shook his head; he had to order   
first.  
Serena sighed but she waited patiently.  
Darien noticed Andrew too but he wished his friend would disappear. For   
once Serena was sitting next to him with out an argument and he didn't   
need Andrew to take Serena attention away from him after he worked so   
hard to get her attention today. They actually had a descent conversation   
on the way here.  
Serena crossed her legs, accidentally rubbing her leg against Darien's in   
the process. It was such a simple act yet Darien's throat caught.  
Calm down... Darien repeated to himself.  
Andrew came over and slid in next to Rini who frowned at him, "I won't be   
here long, kid." He reassured.  
"How is it going Serena?" Andrew smiled before popping a fry in his mouth.  
"Good, Zeff and I are working on a new show. I hope it get better   
audiences."  
Andrew nodded, "So, what's going on? You two together?" He lifted an   
eyebrow.  
Serena quickly shook her head, "No, I just came because Rini wanted   
me to."  
Andrew looked down at Rini, "Smart kid."  
Rini smiled proudly.  
Serena looked at her daughter with some curiosity.  
"Mommy, I need some more ketchup." Rini asked to take the question off   
of her Mother's face.  
Serena sighed in defeat and stood up.  
Darien watched Serena walk to the Island where the ketchup was.  
"Staring at your own ex wife?" Andrew teased.  
Darien's head snapped to glare at Andrew. Andrew laughed.  
"I never said she wasn't beautiful." Darien put on a soft smile.  
Andrew shook his head, "I don't know why you guys divorced. You're so good   
for each other. She keeps you out of your office and with friends and you   
give her confidence and love."  
Darien stared oddly at his friend. He was right. That's how it was but   
then he... he pushed her away because he didn't like those qualities.   
They bothered him because he couldn't focus on his work. Darien looked   
away from Andrew. He should have been grateful.  
Serena came back and slid in next to Darien.  
Darien didn't even feel her or see her but he could feel that tug on his   
heart telling him she was near. Ever since he started seeing her more   
often (picking up Rini, dropping her off, seeing her in town) that   
feeling seemed to increase. Sometimes he could almost feel what she felt   
but then Serena would push him away and then it would be gone.  
It found he missed being able to be totally linked with her. It made him   
feel safe, contented, and in control. If something happened to Serena   
either emotionally or physically he would know.  
  
``````  
  
Serena picked up Rini's stuffed animals and dropped them in a toy box in   
her room. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail; her hair was falling   
out everywhere. Her day just wasn't going well.   
She went to dance practice with Zeff at 6:00am then came home at 7:30am   
to take Rini to school then came back home. She ended up doing paper work   
and making phone calls to make appointments to dance at certain clubs   
or concerts.  
At twelve she picked up Rini from school since she was only going half the   
day.  
Rini had two friends over and the house turned into a mess from then on.   
Serena stared at the dinning room. They girls had turned the dinning room   
into a camp. Blanket after blanket lay over the table and over the   
chairs. Inside their little tent she was sure there was an even bigger   
mess.  
Serena sighed and pushed her bangs away from her forehead.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Come in!" She was sure it was Mina. Maybe she could help? Naw, she   
wouldn't want to touch any of this.  
"Wow, you got your job cut out for you." Darien voiced his opinion.  
Serena spun around, "Oh! I... I thought it was Mina."  
Darien smiled, "I came over to talk to Rini."  
"I told you-"  
"However," he added, "after looking at this it looks like you need a   
night off."  
"That would be nice but I am a mother and I have respon-"  
"Get a babysitter."  
"Would you stop cutting me off? I 'have' a babysitter."  
Darien gave her a questioning look.  
"Where would I go?" Serena slumped down in a spare chair, "I'm so tired."  
"Where's Rini?"  
"In her room with Jess."   
"Where's your babysitters number?"  
"On the fridge." Serena looked up at him, "What are you going to do?"  
"Take you out for Chinese food. Sound good?"  
Serena's mouth watered. She hadn't eaten real food for a long time.  
"Yes, but people just don't go out with their ex's."  
  
Darien ignored her and called the babysitter.  
"She'll be here in fifteen minutes. I suggest you get dressed in something   
more sensible for going out."  
Serena glared at him, "Didn't you hear me?"  
"I did."  
"Then what are you still doing here?"  
"Waiting for you to get dressed."  
Serena fumed at him.  
"Don't give me that look, Serena. You know as well as I do that you want to   
go out and get some air."  
"Not with you!"  
Darien held back the pain in his heart. That hurt, he had to admit. "Get   
dressed Serena."  
When she didn't move he walked over and picked her up off the chair.  
"Put me down!"  
He walked into her room and dumped her on her bed, "Get dressed, you   
have..." he looked at his watch, "Ten minutes." With that he closed the   
door behind him.  
Serena crossed her arms and glared at the door.  
"I am not going!"  
  
``````  
  
I can't believe I went with him! She stared out the car window. Darien   
drove down Main Street, "I know this great restaurant."  
"That's nice."  
"Come on, Serena. If you're going to be out you might as well enjoy   
yourself."  
Serena took a deep breath. She wanted to scream at him! Didn't he   
understand that she didn't want to be near him! He was everything she   
couldn't have! He hurt her! He didn't love her! And that killed her!   
Didn't he understand?  
Serena felt like crying all over again but glared her tears away.  
  
  
They sat down in an oriental restaurant. It smelled like home. Serena   
thought blissfully. She didn't know until then just how much she missed   
Tokyo. Serena wondered briefly how her parents were doing. She hadn't seen   
them in four years. She talked to them on the phone, of course, but that's   
never the same.  
If she never divorced Darien she would still be in Tokyo. That's a   
stupid thought. She stuffed some noodles in her mouth to take her thought   
off her past.  
"Ummmm..." She breathed.  
Darien smiled against his will. She looked adorable.  
"Good?"  
"Uhma?" Her eyes remained closed as she chewed on her food.  
Darien leaned back in his seat and watched her. Her face, her hair, the   
air about her, it was all the same. She never changed... but he had. He   
had been thinking about getting custody for Rini but once he really   
thought about it, having Rini wouldn't be the same without Serena. Besides,   
he didn't want Rini to grow up without her mother. That's exactly what   
Serena wanted to do. She wanted Rini to grow up without her father. Then   
Darien reasoned. Of course she did. You were an idiot.  
A soft ache in his heart started as he continued to stare at Serena.   
He couldn't have her. Isn't that how it goes, you can't have what you want?   
And when you have it you don't want it.  
Serena opened her eyes and wrinkled her brow, "What?"  
Darien smiled then looked down at his plate and turned serious, "Serena..."   
he looked up. Uh...oh... She knew that voice.  
"I need to talk to you about Rini."  
Serena stiffened and sat up strait.  
"I miss her... and I want her home when I get off of work... but-"  
"You can't have her." Serena's voice trembled.  
Darien looked directly at her, "I am her father, Serena, and I have a right   
to have a better part in her life."  
"You 'did' have the right. You threw it away!" Serena looked down at her   
plant, tears threatened to spill out.  
Darien glared at her bent head; "I'm looking at the future now. I'm   
through seeing things for the moment; I'm through staring at the past.   
I just want to have a happy future... with my daughter."  
"Your daughter..." Serena sniffed softly.  
"Our daughter."  
"That's not what I meant." Serena stood up, "This was a bad idea." She   
started to walk away.  
"No, wait, Serena. I'm sorry. Please..." he faced her towards the table,   
"Sit down."  
Serena shook her head. She was going to cry and she didn't want Darien to   
see it.  
"Please? I promise I won't argue with you." He kissed the top of her   
head. Gosh, her hair smelled good!  
"I can't stay long anyway." She finally slid back in her chair. Darien   
sat across from her again.  
They sat in silence after that, neither one knew what to say without   
making the other upset.  
"How is work going?"  
"The Orphanage?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good." Darien gave Serena a real smile for once, "The place looks great   
and there's a better organization so kids get homes faster."  
"Wow... I'm proud of you Darien. You know, when we... well, I thought that   
you were just talking, and now, wow!" Serena gigged nervously. This was as   
weird conversation. She didn't feel calm at all.  
Darien smiled, "Thanks..."  
Silence.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Huh?" Serena looked up at him.  
"I'm kind of feeling... trapped in here." He looked around as if he   
were paranoid.  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I haven't even finished my dinner."  
"You can eat fast."  
Serena glared at him.  
  
```````  
  
"So when did she start taking her first steps?"  
"July... just after she turned nine months old."  
"Whoa!"  
"Yeah, Mina was ecstatic!"  
"So when did she start to talk?"  
"Um... I think a month after she started walking."  
Darien nodded.  
"What were her first words?"  
"Mommy, of course."  
"Of course?" Darien turned and raised an eyebrow at her.  
Serena nodded matter-of-factly, "Babies always take to their Mother.   
Father's come second."  
"Oh, I see." He nodded a little offended.  
"You shouldn't be jealous. You get all her attentions when she's   
older, remember? She turns out to me Daddy's little girl."  
"So she does."  
Serena looked away. That thought still hurt her. Her sweet little loving   
girl ignoring her to be with her father struck her heart strings the   
wrong way.  
"You're silent all of a sudden." Darien stopped them by a pond.  
Serena made every effort to not look in his eyes. She stared out over   
the pond. It reminded her of Tokyo. Oh, how she missed home.  
"Do you ever think about going back to Tokyo?"  
"Of course. Someday, I just don't know when. What about you?"  
"Yeah... but not till have I things settled."  
"Money matters?"  
"That and..." Serena swallowed hard, "a relationship."  
"Hum?" Darien wasn't sure if he heard right.  
"Well, I obviously can't go back to Tokyo until I have someone to take   
home with me."  
"You have Rini."  
"I know I have Rini, but having a daughter isn't all I want." Serena   
looked up at him sharply, "You didn't think I was planning to stay   
single forever, were you?"  
Darien went white.  
Serena looked away. She hated the lost look on his face.  
  
"Serena... you don't-" Darien took a deep breath, "Is it Mr. Amora?"  
"Zeff?" Serena looked up at Darien and smiled, "No..." She shook her   
head, "Zeff is just a friend. There is no way we'd be more. It wouldn't   
be professional."  
"Then who?"  
"Nobody just yet." Serena started walking. Darien didn't move. She was   
planning to marry someone else? Of course, you idiot! You didn't think   
she was going to wait for you to come back to your senses.  
Darien blinked and ran up to Serena, "You can't marry anyone else."  
"What?" Serena half laughed half glared.  
"You love me."  
Serena frowned, "Darien..."  
"No, listen, I love you. I never stopped-"  
"Stop it!" Serena stepped back, "Don't even say it, Darien Chiba."  
"I do and I won't lie."  
"So, what was that night for? Did my ears trick me or did you actually say   
'I don't love you, Serena, I just fell out of love and now I don't need   
you anymore', isn't that what you said?"  
"I was wrong. I didn't know. I was blind."  
"That's right. Guys can blame it on their bad sense of direction while us   
girls have to stick it out. I've had enough! You've dragged me through hell   
and back and I WON'T go through it again! I won't let Rini go through it!   
If you really want to know why I didn't call and tell you that YOU had   
a daughter, it's because you were SUCH A JERK! You broke my heart a   
thousand times over with every evil look you gave me! I won't let her go   
through that! I won't let you love her then through her away! I won't let   
you take her away from me!" Serena had tears falling down her face, "I   
don't want to see you ever again."  
Darien's mouth fell open half way through her confession. He watched her   
babble on about their past before finally running away. He felt sick, too   
sick for his health. If he had a choice about it he would die.  
  
```````  
  
Darien walked across his living room to the kitchen. His life just went   
down hill all because of Serena's words... her feelings... She hated him.   
She truly hated him. Darien picked up a coffee cup and poured hot chocolate   
into it. He walked back to the living room and slumped down on the couch.   
She was his life at one point. She saved him from his cloudy heart. He   
promised to keep and protect her and here's where they end up.  
Serena's right. I am a jerk. All I do is mess up people's lives.  
But there was a time when she needed me and I needed her. There was a   
time when I KNEW without a doubt that she was the only one for me. She   
was my angel and my girl.  
Darien leaned his head back on the couch, "We were soul mates..."  
The radio finally started to play music, letting Darien drift into the   
song...  
  
2am and the rain is falling  
Here we are at the crossroads once again  
You're telling me you're so confused  
You can't make up your mind  
Is this meant to be  
You're asking me  
  
But only love can stay  
Try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I just play my part  
Pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can make you see it through  
That's something only love can do  
  
In your arms as the dawn is breaking  
Face to face and a thousand miles apart  
I've tried my best to make you see  
There's hope beyond the pain  
If we give enough  
If we learn to trust  
  
But only love can stay  
Try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I just play my part  
Pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can make you see it through  
That's something only love can do  
  
I know if I could find the words  
To touch you deep inside  
You'll give my dreams just one more chance  
To let this be our last goodbye  
  
But only love can stay  
Try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I just play my part  
Pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can make you see it through  
That's something only love can do  
  
I know if I could find the words  
To touch you deep inside  
You'll give my dreams just one more chance  
To let this be our last goodbye  
  
But only love can stay  
Try again or walk away  
But I believe for you and me  
The sun will shine one day  
So I just play my part  
Pray you'll have a change of heart  
But I can make you see it through  
That's something only love can do  
  
That's something only love can do  
  
  
The song ended. Darien lifted his head up and looked around his   
apartment. There was no trace of Serena anywhere where there should   
be. Her pink bunny slippers should be on the floor by the TV. Her   
ponytail holders were supposed to be on and in the couch from sleepovers.   
Her soft perfume should have invaded his senses as he sunk into the couch   
but no... there was only the dry sent of dried roses and the faint smell of   
hot chocolate.  
"This is not how it is supposed to be." In that moment, Darien knew he   
was crazy, absolutely crazy in love with her! He let her go and for what?   
Work. No, this was NOT how the storybook was going to end! He was going to   
make that blonde headed meatball head fall in love with him again and he   
was going to be the most romantic man alive!  
Darien quickly ran to the kitchen. He dropped his drink in the sink and   
found the phone book, "Serena Tsukino, get ready to be courted."  
  
``````  
  
Serena hugged her pillow to her chest and stared at the blank TV. Mina sat   
by her and stared at her hopping that would get her attention but it   
didn't work.  
Mina sighed dramatically.  
"Mina, I don't want to talk."  
"Come on, you've been like this for the past two days."  
"I want to be like this. Leave me alone."  
Mina jumped off the couch and knelt down in front of her, "Did Darien   
say something to you the other night? Didn't you have fun?"  
Serena looked away from Mina.  
"Guess not."  
Ring, ring, ring...  
Mina jumped up and answered the door.  
"Delivery for Miss Tsukino."  
Mina's eyes went wide, "Oh! I'll sign." Mina signed the paper and let the   
man go.  
"Look at these!" Mina breathed as she carried a large glass vase of deep   
red roses, "There're at least three dozen in here!"  
Serena turned around, finally Mina caught her attention.  
"Who are they from?"  
Mina set the roses down on the coffee table and looked for a card. She   
found a small white one and handed it to Serena. Serena took it and   
slowly unfolded it.  
As soon as she saw the name on the bottom she closed it and stared   
blankly at the roses.  
"Well?"  
Silence.  
"Serena." Mina huffed before taking the white card out of Serena's hand.   
She opened it and squealed, "From Darien! I knew it!"  
"Send them back."  
"I will not!"  
Serena stood up and walked to her room, "Send them back." She closed the   
door behind her.  
  
Mina stared at Serena's door. Boy is she spoiled! Three dozen red   
roses!  
"Wait until the girls hear about this!"  
  
`````````  
  
Ring...ring...ring...ring...  
  
Ring...ring...ring...ring...  
  
Ring...ring...ring...ring...  
  
Ring...ring...ring...ring...  
  
Day and night, the phone would ring. Serena was starting to get frustrated.   
She didn't want to talk to him!  
Mina sat on the end of the couch amused, "He's not going to give up."  
Serena glared at her friend then sighed, "I know."  
"Mommy, there's a man at the door."  
Serena's heart sped up and she gave Mina a pleading look.  
"Okay, okay, I'll get it."  
  
Two minutes later Mina came back with another vase of flowers. This time   
they were forget-me-knots.  
"What took you so long?"  
"The guy was a cutie." Mina winked, "These are from 'Darien'." She set them   
down on the dinning room table.  
"From daddy!" Rini jumped up on one of the kitchen chairs and sniffed   
the flowers.  
"Well, at least someone likes them." Mina looked strait at Serena.   
Serena ignored her and went into the kitchen, "Rini are you ready to go   
other to Lisa's?"  
"I want some flowers!"  
"Maybe next time, Rini." Mina picked her up and put her on the floor,   
"Go get your shoes on."  
Rini glared at Mina, "You don't have to tell me-"  
"Rini." Serena appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Now."  
Rini pouted before huffing off to her room.  
"Already she's starting to act like little-miss-spoiled princess."   
Serena sighed.  
"So you think you're going to kick the habit out of her before she   
turns six?"  
Serena shook her head, "Probably not."  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
"Mina! I'm going to go nuts!"  
  
`````````  
  
Okay, so she's not talking to me. Darien thought to himself as he paced   
his room in his sweat pants. I just need to figure out what to do next.   
Come on, I 'know' Serena! I have to have some... Oh, shoot! Darien raced   
to the phone book and looked under the "A's".  
"Amora, Amora... Am...ora... Here!" Darien hit the book with his fist   
before smiling broadly.  
  
``````````  
  
"Zeff, I don't want to go to the concert. I thought we were going to   
practice tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, but we need to check out the competition."  
"What about the long lecture on staying to ourselves and doing our best?   
Hum?" Serena walked swiftly down the sidewalk with Zeff on her heels.  
"Come on, I really want to see this show and... and I don't want to go   
alone."  
Serena stopped and stared at him, "Are you asking me on a date."  
Zeff stood tall, "Yes, Serena, will you go out with me?" He said it all   
too seriously.  
"You're joking." Serena turned and began waking again, "Don't joke about   
stuff like that, Zeff. It's not funny."  
"Oh, come on! I'll say or do anything if you'll just go."  
Serena glanced at him, "Anything?"  
"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders, "as long as don't have to do anything   
in the nude."  
Serena smiled, "Okay, I go as long as you go on a date with my friend   
Lita."  
"What?"  
"I'm serious." Serena stopped and looked at him, "But you can't tell her   
I set her up."  
Zeff sighed, "Fine..." he ran his hand over his face, "lunch."  
"Dinner, and some place nice where you can 'talk'. Got it?"  
"And you'll go with me to the concert, dressed properly and you'll be   
nice about it?"  
Serena nodded.  
"Great!" Zeff did a little dance.  
Serena giggled.  
Just then thunder echoed down the street. Serena looked up at the heavy   
black clouds.  
"Run!"  
Too late. The rain came down, soaking them to the bone.  
  
``````  
  
Serena stepped out of Zeff's red car and onto the wet pavement.  
"So, are they supposed to be good?"  
"Yep, you'll love it. I promise."  
Serena nodded and they entered the small but beautiful building. They   
were seated three rows from the front, somewhere in the middle where it   
would almost be impossible to get out.  
"We should have sat on the side."  
Zeff shrugged his shoulders.  
Serena settled into her seat and waited for the curtains to rise.  
"Ah... I'm going to get... or make a phone call." Zeff started to get up.  
"Right now?" Serena looked up at him, "You're going to miss the show?"  
"I'll be quick."  
Serena sighed as she watched him struggle to get out of the row of feet and   
to the isle.  
Leaning back in her seat, Serena tried to get comfortable.  
"Is this seat taken?"  
Serena's eyes shot open. Darien stood in front of Zeff's seat, peering down   
at her.  
Serena looked around for Zeff or maybe it was just for help but she knew   
she needed out of there!  
"Serena," Darien sat down, "Please, listen to me."  
"No!" She whispered fierily, refusing to look him in the eye.  
"Serena. I sent you flowers, I sent you cards, presents... and after all   
that, I knew that's not what you wanted."  
Serena looked at him, "Then why waste your precious money?"  
"Because I wanted you to know that my money doesn't mean as much as you   
do."  
The lights dimmed.  
"We'll talk about this later." He whispered as the curtains went up.  
"You can't sit here."  
"Zeff is not coming back."  
"What?"  
"I called him yesterday-"  
Serena fumed. That jerk! How dare he feed her to the wolf!  
  
  
As the night went on Serena finally got engrossed in the show. It was a   
mix between ballet and jazz, very good!  
Stepping into the rain-scented air, Serena glanced at Darien, and "Did   
you call anyone else to make sure I got here?"  
Darien chuckled, "No. Follow me, I want to show you something."  
Serena stopped walking and refused to move, "I never agreed to go on   
this... little date thing."  
"Fine, stay there. But it will be hard to get a taxi." He started walking   
off with his hands in his pockets.  
Serena stared at his back, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she   
stomped over to him, "Wait. Okay, but I swear if you mention one thing   
about taking Rini away I'll scream and you'll be in jail for two weeks!"  
Darien didn't say anything to that. He just smiled to himself and   
continued walking knowing that Serena was right behind him.  
  
``````  
  
"Rini, we get to go watch a show." Mina took Rini's hand and helped her   
off the kitchen chair.  
"What show?"  
"It's called Falling in Love Again. You'll like it."  
"Does it have a happy ending?"  
"I hope so." Mina breathed.  
They hopped into the car and headed off towards the concert.  
  
``````````  
  
They reached a small sitting area where a bench and dozens of flowers   
sat. Serena, despite herself, smiled at the pretty picture. There weren't   
any roses but there were lots of yellow, blue, purple and pink followers.   
She didn't know what they were called but they were beautiful.  
"Serena." Darien turned and stopped her.  
"Yes?" She looked up at him suspiciously.  
"I just want say a few things and I want you to listen."  
Serena lifted an eyebrow.  
"Sit... please."  
Serena sighed and sat down on the bench, "Shoot."  
"First of all, I'm sorry... I_am_so_sorry! I was a jerk, an idiot, and   
a monster. I promised you the world and when the first... real thing   
came between us, I let it grow there. I didn't protect you and I didn't...   
I didn't love you for a long time, or at least I didn't think I did. I   
was blinded by my love for work and for the rewards I got for working.   
I thought only of myself. And for that I am so sorry. I would promise I   
would never do it again but... I'm afraid it might and then I'd be   
breaking another promise."  
Serena looked down. His eyes were so intense it made her eyes water with   
pain.  
"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know, I don't deserve it." He took a   
deep breath, "I love you..."  
Serena looked up at him with a sharp look in her eyes.  
"I do. I won't deny it. You once said you would never renounce your love...   
and I'm the same way here."  
Serena felt tears come into her eyes. He remembered that? It was so long   
ago during the time they were fighting Ann an Alan.  
"Serena, I love you, and I love Rini."  
Rini. So that's what this was all about.  
Serena stood up, "Is that what this is? Some trick to get Rini?" Her voice   
was bitter, "Ever since the beginning you wanted her... just her. I was   
always in the way, spoiling your fun and hers! Well, I'm sorry but you   
can't have her."  
"Serena." He took her shoulders in his hands, "That's not it."  
Serena tried to move away but he wouldn't let go.  
"I may love Rini but... I can't... live without you! Rini is my daughter.   
I have that connection with her that... somehow you don't. But I LOVE you   
with all my heart and that will never change."  
Serena stopped struggling and looked down.  
Darien leaned his forehead on hair, "Serena, we're soul mates. Nothing   
can change that."  
Serena sniffed, "I don't believe you."  
Darien's jaw went taught, "Why not? I've told the truth from the beginning."  
"You've lied to often." Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes,   
"Your words... they aren't worth-"  
"Words?" Darien took a deep breath, "Fine, I tell you without words."  
Serena's eyes widened as his head came down and his lips claimed hers.   
She sucked in her breath as his soft lips moved gracefully, teasing her.  
Serena wanted so badly to hold him... to kiss him... to... Her thoughts   
trailed off as he moved closer to her, deepening the kiss.  
Oh... I think I've died and gone to heaven.  
  
````````  
  
"Yes...yes...yes!" Mina whispered to her self, "They're kissing!   
This is good!" She went back to peering through the bushes.  
"What are they doing that for?" Rini wrinkled her nose.  
"Because they like each other."  
"Oh!" Rini smiled too.  
  
```````  
  
Darien nearly moaned against Serena's lips. He hadn't kissed her in so long   
and her hair felt heavenly between his fingers.  
He moved in, commanding her lips to open.  
Serena felt his gentle probing. She opened her mouth but at the last   
second remembered where she was. She pulled away, sharply, nearly causing   
Darien to fall to the side.  
"I... I can't do that...this..." Serena's breath was heavy.  
Darien shook his dazed head, "What?"  
"I-Darien, I know, I mean-" Frustrated, she started to cry again,   
"I'm so confused." She slumped down on the bench again.  
Darien stared at her, a little stunned and a little confused himself.  
"I don't know what else to say..." Darien breathed, "What do you want to   
me to do?"  
Serena looked up at him with a crease on her forehead, "What do I want   
you to do? Nothing. I mean-" Getting confused again Serena put her head   
in-between her knees, "I'm tired."  
Sitting down next to her, Darien took her hand in his, "I'll take you home.   
But I have question before I do."  
Serena sat up, "What?"  
"Do you love me?"  
  
```````  
  
"Say yes! Say yes!" Mina whispered.  
  
``````  
  
"I can't." Serena stood up, "Take me home, Darien."  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
A week later Darien stood in Serena's doorway, waiting to pick up   
Rini.  
"You have your shoes on?" Serena called.  
"Not yet!"  
Serena sighed. She wished Rini would be ready soon! She looked over at   
Darien. He had his head down, inspecting his shoes. Ever since she   
practically told him she didn't love him he would hardly look at her.   
Serena felt a lump rise in her throat. Why did this have to be so hard?  
"I'm ready, Mommy!"  
Serena turned and smiled at her daughter. She leaned down and kissed   
her daughter on the forehead, "Good! Now, you stay out of trouble."  
"Of course!" She smiled and skipped to her Father, "All ready."  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
  
"Top Ramen?" Mina held the packages above the cart. Serena nodded.  
"Spaghetti noodles?"  
Serena shook her head.  
"Sprite?"  
Serena did a double take, "Rini doesn't need that-"  
"No, for me."  
Serena laughed, "Okay. Are you staying over for dinner tomorrow?"  
"Well... it depends... if Andrew is coming." Mina winked.  
Serena smiled, "Might as well. Lita, Amy and Ray are coming."  
"You know, it's so weird. We're all spread apart. Luna and Artemis are with   
your parents and little brother-"  
"Not so little anymore."  
Mina rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."  
Serena wheeled the cart near the Pharmacy where a small TV sat on a   
shelf hooked to the wall.  
"Chips?"  
"Oh my!" Serena gasped, "Someone's the bridge!"  
Mina spun around to stare at the TV. Some cameramen were trying to zoom  
in on the man on the bridge from another street. The camera was unsteady   
but even then you could see the man with both feet on the other side of   
the outer side of the railing, looking down.  
"What an idiot! He's trying to commit suicide!"  
Mina walked closer to the TV, "Hey, that looks a lot like Darien!"  
Serena's eyes widened. The cameramen zoomed in just enough to get a good   
look at the man.  
"No! Darien!" Serena ran up to Mina, "I have to go stop him! Take the   
cart!" Serena ran out of the grocery store and through the parking lot to   
her car. She opened the door with an unsteady hand and slid in. Please   
don't jump, please don't jump!  
Serena zoomed out of the parking lot almost hitting four cars in the   
process. It was a busy time in the day, lunch hour, and it would be hard   
getting through traffic.  
Stopping at a stop light Serena turned on the radio to listen to the   
news.  
"He seems to be just standing there. No... wait... he's leaning down!"  
"Darien! Don't you DARE jump! I love you, you idiot!"   
The light turned green and Serena put her foot down on the pedal.  
A few seconds later she was at another stop light, "What is with these   
people! Don't they know that my guys is about to die!"  
Finally she was going again but not for long. The cars slowed down and   
stopped her from going more than five miles per hour.  
Serena saw a man in orange standing on the side of the road. She rolled   
down her window, "What's going on?"  
"There's a car wreak two miles down."  
"What? But I have to get through here!"  
"Sorry Mam."  
Serena rolled her window back up. She felt like crying. She wasn't going to   
make it! No! She had to! She jumped out of her car and started running.  
"Hey, you can't leave your car here!" Someone yelled after her. But she   
didn't care! She had to tell Darien she loved him before he did   
something stupid!  
Running until her heart felt like it would explode, Serena finally made it   
to the bridge. Surprisingly there were hardly any cars passing. Serena   
looked around, trying to remember which side of the bridge he was on. When   
she didn't see him she started to cry. She was too late!  
"No! Darien!" Tears spilled down her cheeks.  
Then she saw it! The wonderful color of black hair! She ran towards him and   
ran into the cement railing, "Darien! Don't jump! I love you! I do, I really   
do! Just don't jump!"  
Darien looked up at her, "Serena? What in the world are you doing here?"  
"What? What are you asking me that for? I just said I loved you! Now, please   
get back on this side."  
"Just a minute, Serena, I have to do something."  
"NO!" Serena grabbed his collar, "If you jump, I jump."  
"I'm not going to jump." He laughed, "I'm just trying to get my wallet."  
Serena looked down and sure enough his wallet was on the side. Her eyes   
went wide, she just screamed to Darien that she loved him!  
Darien managed to get a little lower before picking up his wallet with   
his fingertips, "Got it." He stood proudly and straddled back over the   
railing.  
"Now, as you were saying?"  
Serena looked over the railing then back at him, "You weren't going to   
jump?"  
Darien shook his head, "Should I have?"  
Serena quickly shook her head.  
"Darien... I-"  
"Come with me to Tokyo, Serena?" He put a hand on her waist.  
Serena looked up into his eyes, "I thought you were going to-"  
"Serena, even if you said you didn't love me a thousands times over, I   
wouldn't believe you completely."  
In his eyes she saw what she was looking for. Love, devotion, hope,   
and a little sense of humor.  
"Why not?" Serena glared at him, "Are you saying I'm a liar?"  
"Not a very good one."  
"This isn't for Rini?"  
"No, this is for you... and me."  
Serena let a small smile fall across her lips before putting on a serious   
face again, "Why?"  
"Because... we're in love, that's why."  
"This is so weird."  
"Well, I could get down on my knees and purpose to my ex-wife, that would   
be even weirder."  
Serena smiled and shook her head, "No... no, don't do that. I want to be   
in a dress and not my old jeans and t-shirt."  
Darien laughed until his sides hurt before looking up at her, "I guess   
that would be a 'yes' then."  
Serena blushed, "Darien, I meant what I said. I love you..."  
"That's good to know..." He leaned down and kissed her and this time   
Serena didn't hold back.  
Serena's last thought was what Zeff was going to think about losing a   
dance partner.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"Yiiii! Serena and Darien and getting hitched!"  
  
"I can't believe it! The suicidal man is kissing... a women who just   
appeared out of no where!" The newsman went on.  
  
Mina wheeled the cart to the cash register, "My best friend is getting   
married to her husband!"  
The cashier gave her an odd look.  
"Ex husband." She repeated then went off dreamily, "They'll probably get   
married in Tokyo then go off to Paris for a second honeymoon! Oh, her   
parents will be so excited! And Rini-" Mina's eyes went wide, "Rini will   
have her Father again! Oh, I have to tell her!"  
Mina struggled past the carts and ran out of the grocery store, much the   
same way Serena did.  
'What a minute.' Mina stopped and looked around the parking lot. 'I don't   
have a car.'  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave it here but I will. I hope minna-chan   
liked it and thank you all for your emails! Until the next fan fic!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


End file.
